Mania
by WyszLo
Summary: "For virtue's self may too much zeal be had; the worst of madmen is a saint run mad." -Alexander Pope. Because all of us are a little crazy. AU, Logan/Camille. Warning: language, violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to MissFenway, my best friend and soul mate. It's a very late birthday present. Laura, I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. If you've seen it before, it probably came from Scott Fellows or Laura.**

Logan flipped his hood up and stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he jogged to Kendall's house. His thudding steps only amplified the dull pain in his shoulder and abdomen, but he was late and his friends were probably worried.

Logan finally reached Kendall's block to see Kendall and Carlos sitting on the Knight's front steps while Katie was riding her scooter up and down the sidewalk. Logan pasted on a smile to mask the now shooting pain as Katie rode up to him.

"Hey, Kit Kat!"

"Logan!" Katie jumped off of her scooter and threw her arms around Logan's legs. "Kendall's freaking out 'cause you missed open ice."

"Aw, well I'm here now, right?" Logan knelt down next to Katie and patted his shoulder. "Hop on."

Kendall looked up from his phone for what felt like the millionth time and exhaled in relief as Logan finally walked up to the house with Katie on his shoulders. "Dude, it's almost twelve. I've called you like four times. Where were you this morning?"

"Yea Logie," Carlos chimed in, "Two on two is hard with three people."

"Sorry I didn't answer my phone, Kendall. I was busy."

Kendall was about to protest Logan's lame excuse when Logan lifted Katie off of his shoulders causing his t-shirt to rise up and reveal what looked like a large, newly forming bruise on his abs. A short gasp told Kendall that Carlos saw it, too.

"Where's James?" Logan asked climbing the steps, before Kendall or Carlos could say anything.

"We heard a rumor about Danny, so he's riding the loop just to check it out." Kendall was referring to the loop around the neighborhood, stretching from the train station southward to the pond where the boys learned to skate. James often rode around on his bike to "patrol" their area of the neighborhood.

"What about him?" Logan questioned as he greeted Carlos and then turned to Kendall. "Just that he's getting cocky." Kendall replied before grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him in for a quick hug. "Nothing really. Now go say hi to my mom before she comes out here asking about you again."

Logan walked into the Knight's kitchen rubbing his sore shoulder to find Mrs. Knight standing rigid and staring at her cell phone.

"Hey, Mama Knight?" Logan ventured, unsure if he was imposing.

"Logan!" Jennifer Knight's voice was filled with relief as she looked up from her phone and took in the fifteen-year-old standing in front of her. "I couldn't decide if I should call or not."

"Nah, I'm fine." Logan returned her hug while wincing slightly only to have her pull away and look sternly into his face. "I was worried sick about you, sweetheart. Where were you this morning for open ice?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but Mrs. Knight's concerned eyes. "Oh, um, my dad needed me at home this morning."

"Are you sure that's all? You boys haven't missed a Saturday open ice for the past ten years. "

"Yep," Logan forced a grin, "that's all. He's having clients over this afternoon so he had me help clean up the house. He's just super stressed, that's all, so I had no time to call or anything, sorry."

Logan held his breath while Mrs. Knight considered his excuse, only relaxing when she turned and sighed. "Okay, but please try and call next time. Kendall was about to throw a fit."

Logan chuckled, "I'll try," he replied over his shoulder as he headed back outside.

"Tell everyone I'm starting lunch now." Mrs. Knight called after him, "They have about two minutes to get in here and tell me if they want something other than their usual sandwich order."

"Got it!"

Logan walked out the door to see James riding up the street. "Logan!" James jumped off his bike and tripped up the stairs in his rush to greet his best friend. "You're alive!"

"Yea, I'm fine," Logan gasped out as James wrapped him in a hug. His shoulder and abs were screaming in protest and Logan screwed up his face in pain. He opened his eyes as James pulled away to see Kendall studying him with a frown on his face.

"Mama Knight is making lunch," Logan hurried to cut off Kendall who had opened his mouth. "You have to go tell her if you don't want your usual sandwich." As he finished speaking, Logan caught Kendall's eye to give him a warning look.

"Okay," Carlos broke in, "so how's the neighborhood look, Jay?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair while he settled into his usual spot on the Knight's front steps. "Danny and his crew are lurking around Spruce. I think they're trying to force Sean out and take over the South bend."

"Can they do that?" Carlos asked.

Logan tugged his hood lower over his eyes and settled into the stairs. "Danny's an idiot, but he also lacks any restraint at all. He'll pull some crazy shit. Sean's smarter but I doubt he even thinks of Danny as a threat at all. I say we let them battle it out and just deal with whoever's dumb enough to try and cross the pond."

Kendall stiffened and focused his gaze on Katie. "If anyone even thinks about coming up here…"

"We'll remind them why we run this part of the neighborhood," Logan's voice took on a cool tone that made even his friends shiver. "We worked too hard to take control and make it safe for Kit Kat to lose it to some douchebag. I don't care if it's Sean or Danny, they're not getting near here."

"Speaking of that," Kendall started hesitantly, "Logan did you, um… did you _remind _anyone on your own this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Logan sat up in confusion.

"Logan, we saw the bruise," Carlos continued for Kendall after catching on.

"The bruise…" Logan trailed off as he realized what his friends saw. "Uh-"

"Look, Logie," Kendall cut Logan off. "I know you can handle yourself out there, I mean you're the best fighter of any of us, but just because you have a reputation doesn't mean you can get into it without us. I thought we agreed that we call each other if shit's about to go down?"

"We do," Logan sighed, "I just… I had to deal with this myself, okay?"

"What bruise?" James broke in confused as he searched his three best friend's faces for a hint as to what was going on. "What did I miss?"

"It's nothing." "It's huge," Logan and Carlos spoke at the same time.

"Logan come on, we'll see it eventually," Kendall said.

"Fine," Logan stood up and spun around to lift his shirt and expose an angry looking black and purple bruise stretching from his belt all the way up his abs on his left side. "It looks worse than it is, okay? I'm fine." Logan sat down in stony silence hoping in vain his friends would leave the issue alone.

"Logan!" Three voices cried simultaneously.

"Bro, what _happened_?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"Who did that? Let's go and show them what happens when you mess with one of us," James stood up and was down two steps when Logan stopped him.

"Cool it, Jay. It's over."

"Logan," Carlos started to speak but was hushed by Logan's glare. "It's over." Logan reached to the back of his belt and pulled out his switchblade. A silence fell over the group as Logan flicked the blade of his knife in and out, in and out. Kendall was reluctant to let Logan off the hook so easily, but he also knew his best friend well enough to understood Logan's habit as a signal that the conversation was over. Logan only ever played with his knife when he was trying not to explode.

Kendall may be known for his quick temper, but Logan's rage could be terrifying. It didn't come out often, but when it did even his friends backed off. They were used to Logan's "moods" and understood how to navigate through them. No one held Logan's fits against him; as far as they were concerned, he was justified.

They were eleven when tragedy wracked the four boys, seemingly from all sides. Kendall's dad walked out in October, leaving his mother with a waitressing job and two young children to support. He left her the house but took nearly everything of value in it- the TV, the stereo, DVD player- you name it. Mrs. Knight ran out of money to pay the lawyers long before Mr. Knight could be tracked down.

At the same time, James' parents were going through a nasty divorce. Three years later his parents still won't speak to each other. In January, Carlos' older brother shipped off to Iraq, leaving Carlos without his hero and in constant fear for his brother's well being. However, it was a bitterly cold night on February ninth when the boys hit rock bottom. Mr. Mitchell returned home that Tuesday night to find his wife brutally beaten to death after an apparent robbery gone horribly wrong. It was Officer Garcia who responded to the frantic 911 call to find one of his best friends knelt over his wife's dead body, covered in her blood, shaking her to 'please wake up.' Alison Mitchell's murderer was never found.

Kendall, Carlos, and James were there when Mrs. Knight stumbled into Kendall's room at one am that night sobbing hysterically to wake up Alison's son. Kendall, Carlos, and James were there to witness Logan completely fall apart. They were with Logan every step of the way through his deep depression and violent bouts of anger. Logan's moods became unpredictable and extreme, but no one questioned him. Kendall, Carlos, and James simply made it their goal to stop the depression and rage from consuming him.

Logan convinced himself that he should have been home that night to save his mother. From then on, he made it his duty to protect his second mother, Mrs. Knight, and Katie, at all costs. Logan was changed. All of them were changed. Kendall was suddenly the man of the house, James' perfect life unraveled before his eyes, and Carlos was lost without his big brother. They were hardened. They didn't question it when Logan handed them all switchblades when they were thirteen and informed them that they were going to do whatever it took to make their neighborhood safe.

* * *

><p>Logan slid his key into the lock and tentatively opened the door to his home, praying in vain that his father's manic episode had subsided. Logan was thirteen when he finally put the pieces together. Robert Mitchell was bipolar. Before his mother's murder, Logan had never thought to pay attention to his dad's emotional state. After her death, the severe depression Robert was plunged into mirrored Logan's and was therefore not a cause for alarm. Slowly, however, Logan became aware of the periods of manic highs his dad experienced periodically. As if he had become superman, Robert would run on next to no sleep and behave as though he were invincible. It was during one of these manic periods that Logan was sitting in his health class and it clicked that his father matched all the criteria for bipolar disorder. Logan went home that day and tentatively broached the subject with a frenzied Robert. Logan quickly learned to never bring up the illness again as he nursed the first bruise his father ever gave him.<p>

"Where were you all day?" Robert's words slurred together as he staggered up to his only son, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand.

"Kendall's." Logan kept his head down and tried to pass his dad to reach the stairs.

Mr. Mitchell's hand shot out to grab Logan's bruised shoulder and stop him in his tracks. Logan winced as Robert tightened his grip, intentionally pressing into the bruise that spread down to his bicep. "You look at me when I'm talking to you."

Logan looked into his father's bloodshot eyes and knew that Robert wasn't in control. His manic periods were one thing to deal with; a drunken manic Robert added a whole new dimension.

"Can you even see through your beer goggles?" Logan scoffed, pushing off his father's hand.

Robert thrashed out, his fist connecting with Logan's sore abs and sending Logan to the floor. "You do _not_," Robert punctuated his words with a kick to Logan's rib cage, "speak to me that way." Robert pulled Logan up only to slam him into the wall while twisting his bad arm behind his back. "I am in charge in this house, do you understand?"

"Yes," Logan replied through gritted teeth, and was mercifully released.

Robert smacked the back of Logan's head and laughed as he flinched. "I thought hockey players were supposed to know how to fight?" he mocked his son. Robert knocked the wind out of Logan with a swift upper cut into his abdomen before Logan could finish pulling back his fist.

"Oh Logan," Robert shook his head, "we mustn't strike our elders. Straighten up. You're embarrassing yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the feedback, alerts, and favorites so far! I hope you like chapter 2! Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. If you've seen it before, it probably came from Scott Fellows or Laura.**

Carlos shifted in his seat and looked across the lunch table to James, desperate to escape the tense atmosphere. James looked just as helpless as Carlos felt, however, with his gaze fixed on their two other best friends who were glaring at each other.

"What do you mean you're dating Kirsten Robbins?" Kendall spoke through his teeth, his voice shaking as he clearly struggled to keep his composure.

"Just that," Logan replied with his face set in determination. "I'm dating Kirsten."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kendall slammed his fist into the table, causing plates to clatter and girl walking by to flinch and pick up her pace. "What on earth would possess you to do something so stupid? Danny has been pushing Sean out and taking over the south blocks for the past two months! Why would you give him more motivation to come into our neighborhood by dating his ex?"

"It has nothing to do with our neighborhood-"

"It has everything to do with it! Everything we do has to do with our neighborhood! Our reputations are what make it _our_ neighborhood. Giving Danny Bruno a personal reason to hate you is not a good idea, Logan."

Logan stood up from the table and snatched up the rest of his lunch. "Look, Kendall," Logan kicked his chair forcefully into the table and took three steps around to James to place himself directly in front of Kendall. "You might parade around as the leader, but you are not getting the final say in this. I'm dating Kirsten. See you at practice."

With that, Logan turned away and stalked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mitchell," Danny's voice stopped Logan in his tracks as he paced through the empty hallway trying to cool off. "What's this I hear about you messing around with Kirsten?"<p>

Logan turned to find himself inches away from Danny's angry face.

"She broke up with you, Danny."

"And ran right into your arms, how convenient."

Logan put up a hand to stop Danny's advance. "You didn't give her much of a choice, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny growled.

This time it was Logan who took a step forward. "Cut the crap, Danny. I know you hit her. Did it make you feel like a man? Did it make you feel tough and scary enough?" Logan's voice rose steadily as he seethed with anger.

Danny grabbed Logan's shirt and pushed him into the lockers, pinning him there. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Mitchell." Danny's eyes were wide and had a wild look in them.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about you sick bastard," Logan spat. Jerking suddenly, Logan's eyes flared with rage and he swung at Danny's head. Danny ducked the punch but was distracted enough to let Logan go. Logan bounded away from the wall and faced Danny with his fists raised.

Danny made a move toward Logan but stopped short as a classroom door opened. Both boys lowered their arms and stood glaring at each other as the teacher exited his room and walked down the hall. Before either one could move again, a bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"This isn't over," Danny warned, his voice low and dangerous.

"Just stay away from Kirsten. She's done with you." Logan turned away as the hallway began to fill with students.

"Big mistake, Mitchell!" Danny called to Logan's back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logan," James asked as he pulled off his skates after hockey practice that day, "what happened between you and Danny at the end of lunch?"<p>

Kendall and Carlos both stopped what they were doing to look at Logan. As usual, the boys had stayed longer than the rest of the team to skate around on the ice after practice. Consequently, the locker room was now empty except for the four of them.

"Some kids in my history class were saying they heard Danny yell something at you when they were going to get their books," James elaborated. "They were disappointed there wasn't a fight. What was going on?"

Logan sighed as he pulled off his own skates. "He confronted me about Kirsten."

"See, I knew it!" Kendall exclaimed. "It's already causing trouble."

"Kendall," Logan's voice was calm but serious, "I told you already; I'm not ending it with Kirsten."

Carlos groaned as his friends resumed their earlier argument. "Come on, Logie, maybe Kendall's right if Danny already has it out for you."

"Look guys, you don't get it, okay?"

"You're right, I don't get it Logan," Kendall sounded exasperated and close to losing his temper. "Why don't you explain it, then?"

Logan glanced around at his friends before taking a deep breath and conceding. "Danny hit Kirsten, okay? I was the one who convinced her she could leave him. She was scared that if she tried he would just hurt her more, but I told her I'd protect her. I promised her I would help her get through this… I can't just leave her now."

"He hit her?" James breathed out with a look of revulsion on his face.

Logan nodded, "I figured it out one day when I saw him be a little rough with her in the hall. We got close over the time it took me to convince her she could break up with him. She trusts me."

Logan stood up and turned to Kendall, "So no, Kendall, I'm not going to end things with Kirsten. She needs me." With the conversation ended, Logan proceeded to continue changing. Logan pulled off his shirt and turned toward his locker for a fresh one. That was when Kendall caught sight of the bruise on Logan's right side.

Understanding finally washed over Kendall and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Logan," he choked out, "Danny didn't hit you today in the hall, did he?"

"No," Logan started and turned his head toward Kendall once more to find his friend's gaze fixed on his side. The color drained from Logan's face when he realized what Kendall was looking at.

"Then where did that bruise come from?" Kendall whispered, but he already knew. He had known for a while, but denial was a powerful thing. Finally, everything seemed to fall into place and Kendall couldn't deny any more that it all made sense.

By this time Carlos and James were also staring at the bruise while Logan searched for an excuse. "Um…"

"Did… did your dad do that, Logan?" Kendall struggled to get the words out as he turned his gaze to Logan's face and prayed that he was wrong.

The panicked look in Logan's eyes was all it took.

Logan's silence was enough for Carlos and James. Carlos gasped and slapped his hand to his mouth. "Logan, no…" Carlos pleaded as his face crumpled and he struggled against tears. James gripped his locker door to steady himself. The cold metal pressed into his palm as James squeezed so tightly his knuckles turned white. His best friend was being abused right under his nose and he had no idea. How long had it been? Months? Years? James felt dizzy and sank down on to the bench. How had they missed this?

Kendall was still staring at Logan who had yet to speak. Guilt, regret, and anger crashed over Kendall in waves as he absorbed his friend's secret. Guilt for all of the suspicions he had kept to himself. Regret for not confronting Logan sooner. Anger, hot and burning anger, directed at Robert Mitchell for abusing his only son.

"That's how you knew Danny was hitting Kirsten, isn't it?" Kendall continued with his voice still at a whisper. He felt increasingly nauseous as he spoke his next sentence out loud, "you knew because your dad hits you, too."

Finally Logan seemed to come to his senses. He quickly pulled a new t-shirt on and wrapped his arms around himself, as if that would make the evidence go away.

"I'm fine," Logan's voice shook as he stared frantically at his distraught best friends. "I can handle it. It's not all the time. It's only when he's…" Logan's voice trailed off as he realized he had backed himself into a corner. It's only when he's what? When he's manic? How could Logan explain it to his friends without revealing his dad's secret? How could he explain that his dad was bipolar and when he wasn't drowning in his depression, he was hitting Logan because he felt invincible? How could he explain that he had kept his father's secret for two years because his father had convinced him that child services would take him away from Kendall, Carlos, and James if they ever found out? How could he explain without revealing his biggest fear- that he might be crazy, too?

"When he's what?" Carlos' voice cut across the silence.

"When's he's…" Logan searched wildly for something to say. "Drunk. He only gets bad when he's drunk." Relieved, Logan felt the pounding of his heart start to slow slightly. "It's not all the time, guys. I can handle myself, okay? I'm not a baby. I don't need protection. No one can find out about this, got it?" In his head Logan was begging for his friends to drop the issue. He couldn't bear the thought of being taken away from the neighborhood, from his friends. No one could ever know.

"No!" James finally found his voice as he stood up and look incredulously at Logan. "Logan, you're being _abused_! We have to tell someone! We have to… we have to…"

"Get me taken away?" Logan snapped. "I don't need your help. I know how to deal with it, all right? You'll just make things worse." Logan raked his hands through his short hair, matted from sweat and his hockey helmet, and looked each of his best friends in the eyes, pleading with them. "Promise me you won't do anything."

When Kendall opened his mouth to protest Logan slammed his locker door shut, outraged at himself for the tears that were filling his eyes. "I refuse to let some social worker take me away from you guys!" he shouted. "I know how the system works. I don't have any other family. _You guys_ are my family. So please," Logan's voice dropped to a shaky whisper, "please, just leave it alone. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

The prospect of losing Logan shut Kendall, Carlos, and James up. Kendall didn't want Logan to continue living with that monster, but he also wouldn't be able to stand it if someone took Logan away. Lost, Kendall looked at Carlos and James and saw that they too were struggling to find a solution to the situation. It was a catch 22. The overwhelming fear of losing Logan overtook Kendall and he finally nodded his head.

Logan caught the gesture and sighed in relief, only to be wrapped in a tight hug by Kendall who has swiftly crossed the space between them. Carlos and James quickly joined him, and the three boys clung to their best friend, desperately trying to think of how to save him. A sob shook the group and Logan realized that Kendall was crying. With his face pressed into Logan's shoulder, Kendall completely broke down. He felt so helpless and scared for his best friend. "I'm going to fix this," Kendall's voice was muffled but Logan heard him perfectly. "I promise. I'll find a way."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut tight against his own tears and nodded, wishing with all of his might that Kendall would keep his promise.

* * *

><p>Slowly, careful to skip the creaky stair and circumvent a pile of laundry, Logan crept down the stairs in his house. Robert Mitchell was passed out on the couch as the light from the late night infomercial flickered across his face. Logan spied his cell phone on the coffee table just where Robert left it after "confiscating the damn thing for annoying the hell out of him." Logan knew he was too drunk to remember taking the phone in the morning; he just had to get it back without waking up his father. Nervously, Logan glanced at his watch. 2:53 am.<p>

Since she left Danny, Kirsten had been getting nightmares like clockwork every night. Until she was sure Danny wouldn't come after her again, Logan knew the nightmares would persist. Kirsten was under strict orders to call Logan after they happened so he could assure her she was all right. Logan knew the calls usually came around three. Logan also knew that his cell phone was switched to loud, and was resting dangerously near his father's head.

Holding his breath with his eyes locked on his phone, Logan inched closer. He was debating whether to reach over his dad or walk around the table when the screen lit up and Logan cursed under his breath. A split second later Logan's ringtone filled the empty house and Robert sat up, angrily searching for the disturbance. Logan lunged for the phone, but Robert beat him too it.

"Who the hell is Kirsten, and what does she want at three am?" Robert snarled, glaring at the phone. "Oh look, there's a little heart next to her name."

"She added that," Logan mumbled as he reached for his phone.

Robert dodged his son's arm and shrugged, "I gotta say, kid, I'm impressed. Not bad for a booty call." Robert gestured to Kirsten's picture lighting up the screen. "I was beginning to worry you were a fag or something with all the nights you spend at Kendall's house."

Ever since Kendall found out about the abuse, he insisted Logan sleep at his house more and more often. Logan hadn't missed the hopeful look in Kendall's eyes when Katie jokingly asked Logan when he would just move in already.

"She is _not_ a booty call," Logan tried to keep his anger at bay, but his dad's crudeness was making it difficult.

"Oh, a girlfriend, then?" Robert still refused to hand Logan the now silent phone.

Logan watched as Robert struggled to stand and swayed dangerously once he was on his feet. Clearly still under the influence of the alcohol in his system, Robert advanced toward his son.

"You weren't going to share her with your old man?" Robert slurred while Logan simply stared at the phone clutched in his hand. "What were you afraid I'd do, huh?"

Logan didn't move as Robert drew closer and closer. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath as he fought to stay calm.

"Were you afraid I'd hurt her?" Robert's shove caught Logan so off guard he stumbled backward and landed on the ground. "I don't like secrets, Logan." Robert hurled Logan's phone at him, which bounced off Logan's chest and slid away. Logan cried out in pain when Robert kicked him as he reached for his phone.

"I'm talking to you, boy!" Robert at last lost complete control of his temper as he crouched down in front of Logan's face. "Show some respect to your father!" Robert's fist connected with Logan's face under his right eye before Logan could get his hands up from hugging his ribs to defend himself.

"Pitiful!" Robert roared as Logan curled into a ball for protection. "No respect at all," Robert aimed another kick at Logan who tried to slide away, utterly terrified of the wild look and clear lack of control on his father's face. He had never seen his father's rage reach a height like this.

"Don't move away from me!" Robert yelled in outrage, dropping to the floor to pin Logan to the ground. Roberts eyes were crazed and unfocused as he brought his face close to Logan's. "You look just like your sorry mother the day she died!"

"The day she was murdered!" Logan cried in fear and horror as Robert started laughing manically. "No!" Logan thrashed and kicked until he was free of his father's grasp and scrambled to the other side of room, panting and crying freely as he realized with repulsion what his father's words meant. "You killed Mom?" Logan's scream cracked with emotion as his tears turned to violent sobs. "You killed her!" Logan doubled over as the information hit him and his sobs shook his body. "Oh, God…" he cried as he fought the urge to throw up.

The sound of Robert standing and crossing the room caught Logan's attention, and sheer terror replaced every other emotion. Frantically, Logan tore out of the room and to the front door, leaving his phone on the floor and completely bypassing his shoes and jacket.

Blinded by his tears, Logan sprinted up the sidewalk, slipping in his socks on the late January ice that coated the ground and oblivious to the below zero temperatures assaulting his jacketless body. Logan crashed to the ground twice, cutting his left palm open and scrapping his knees through his jeans, but he ignored his injuries and kept up his dead sprint until he reached his destination. Finally, Logan bounded up the stairs and rang the doorbell repeatedly before sinking to the ground, overcome with exhaustion and the weight of what he just learned.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke to his doorbell being rung multiple times in succession at 3:32 am. Confused, he left his room to find his mom and Katie also standing in the hallway rubbing their eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to wake up and assess the situation.<p>

Jennifer Knight shook her head, "I don't know. Someone's at the door." She turned and started down the stairs only to be stopped by Kendall. "No, I'll go." Before his mother could protest, Kendall walked down the stairs and to their front door. Taking a deep breath, Kendall braced himself and slowly opened the front door a crack, using his body as a barrier to the inside of the house.

What he saw caused Kendall to let go of the door and fall to his knees while shock robbed him of the power of speech. Logan Mitchell, his best friend since he was four, lay curled up on his front step shaking violently with sobs. Kendall gasped as he took in Logan's state. Wearing no jacket or shoes in the middle of the Minnesota winter, Kendall couldn't be sure if the tremors wracking Logan's body were from the cold or his tears. The right side of Logan's face was swollen as what looked like a black eye started to form. His face was soaked with tears and smeared with blood, which after a split second of panic Kendall realized came from his left hand.

"Logan!" Kendall finally choked out as his mom and Katie rushed up behind him, opening the door wider. Kendall heard Katie start to cry and ask what happened as Logan registered that the door had opened. In a single move, Logan propelled himself into Kendall's arms and shuddered as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Kendall," Logan finally managed, "Kendall, he k-killed her."

**A/N: If you liked it, please review! Thanks, ~Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Kendall sat rigid on the family room couch listening with strained ears to the silent house. One hand was absent-mindedly stroking Katie's hair as she was fast asleep with her head on Kendall's lap. Kendall turned his gaze to Logan who was in a restless sleep on the other side of the couch and clenched his jaw to guard against his tears. Logan looked terrible. Clad in sweat pants and a sweatshirt borrowed from Kendall, Logan's bandaged left hand was supporting his face, which had only grown more swollen and black and blue.

As the gray light of the early morning began to peak through the windows, Mrs. Knight moved out of her arm chair on the other side of the room. "I'm going to make some coffee, would you like any sweetheart?"

Kendall mutely shook his head. The pit in his stomach had only grown throughout the early morning hours as his best friend's story had set in. Kendall wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep any food down when just looking at Logan's bruised face from the hands of his father made him sick. Mrs. Knight kissed Kendall on the forehead as she crossed the room into the kitchen. "We'll get him through this."

Kendall jumped when he sensed his mother behind him, returning to the room with her coffee. When Jennifer Knight perched on the armrest of the couch and began to run her fingers through Logan's hair, Kendall had to fight the sobs that were threatening to return. "What are we going to do, Mom?" he choked out. "He c-can't go b-back there!" Kendall's voice was cracking as he struggled to maintain his calm.

After three hours of listening to Logan's horror story and bandaging him up, Kendall was beyond relieved when Logan had finally sobbed himself past exhaustion into a restless sleep. He was therefore reluctant to wake Logan, or Katie, from their slumber by breaking down. Kendall himself hadn't slept all night for fear of Robert Mitchell following his son to the Knight's residence.

Keeping his voice at a whisper, because it seemed easier to control that way, Kendall shakily told his mother about the day he confronted Logan about the abuse. Kendall had been afraid his mother would be angry with him for not talking to Logan sooner when he had had his suspicions for months, or for keeping Logan's secret for the past two weeks. Instead, Jennifer only let the tears slip silently down her face as Logan's story grew worse and worse.

At the end of his tale, Kendall broke down again as tears shook his body. "Don't let them take him away from us, Mom!" he pleaded. Logan sighed in his sleep and shifted closer to Mrs. Knight's comforting hand.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Chief Garcia wished Logan would put the knife away. The ease with which his son's best friend handled the blade was disconcerting. Chief Garcia wasn't an idiot; he knew the reputation Carlos and his friends had. He was there at the station the day his son and his three best friends were brought in after a street fight got out of control. They were let off with warnings. The chief knew that people thought he turned a blind eye to Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James, but what else could he do when kids like Danny and Sean were running around wrecking havoc?<p>

Chief Garcia had confronted Carlos about it once, the day Logan was arrested a second time for disorderly conduct. The charges were dropped, but Logan had spent the night in jail as a scare tactic. That night, Carlos was furious with his father for detaining Logan but not the bully Logan was fighting.

"_Dad, you don't get it. Logan's a good guy, not that scumbag!"_

"_Carlos," Chief Garcia warned, "You know people already think I'm too lenient with you and your friends. I couldn't let Logan go, not this time. You, Logan, Kendall, and James don't make my job any easier, you know."_

"_Yea, right." Carlos scoffed. "Without us, none of the streets would be safe. I don't get how what we do is any different than you or the other police officers. How is it different than what Andrés is doing in Iraq? We're protecting people, too! Just without the uniform."_

"_That's why it's different, Carlos!" The chief exclaimed. "You can't keep taking matters into your own hands!" _

Chief Garcia was brought back to the present when Logan stopped fidgeting with the switchblade and returned it to the back of his jeans. "Can't we go in yet? Either he's home or he's not."

"They have to clear all of the rooms first, Logan. Just to be sure. It should only be another minute." Chief Garcia watched as Logan mumbled something and flipped the hood of Kendall's sweatshirt over his head, glaring at the house as if challenging it to a fight. He knew that somewhere under the dangerous exterior was a terrified and broken fifteen-year-old boy.

The entire right side of Logan's face had swelled up and his eye was so black and blue that Chief Garcia wondered if Logan could see anything at all out of it. After the beating and horrifying shock Logan had received the night before, Chief Garcia was surprised to find Logan so composed only hours later. He knew from Jennifer Knight that last night had been horrendous, but Logan had once again adopted his hardened mask.

Logan's frantic flight from his home last night is why they were standing in front of Logan's home this afternoon. Though it was still unclear if Robert Mitchell really had murdered his wife, one thing was for sure- Logan was never going to live with him again. They were simply here to collect Logan's cell phone and some of his other things to take back to the Knight's.

"Mrs. Knight is filing for custody of you right now, you know."

"I know," Logan replied quietly. "I just… part of me wishes she wouldn't. She has a hard enough time supporting Kendall and Katie as it is. I can't give her another kid to take care of."

"Logan," Chief Garcia's voice softened as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's considered you one of her children for years. This would just make it official."

Logan looked up into Chief Garcia's eyes, and for a moment the chief saw the little boy he had known since his peewee hockey days. Just for a second, Logan cracked a smile and nodded. The moment was short lived, however, as the call came through that it was okay to enter the house.

After packing up some clothes, personal items, and other necessities, Logan found himself standing alone in the family room when he heard shouts from outside. Logan instantly filled with dread when he heard the front door fly open and spun around to see his father crash through the door, followed by two police officers.

"Where is my son going? Where are you taking my son? Logan, what's going on? Why is your stuff packed?" Robert demanded. Clearly, he had sobered up and had no recollection of the previous night's horrors.

"I'm moving out," Logan replied carefully, unsure what to make of his father's state.

"Logan," Robert shook off the hands of the officers who both appeared confused as well, and advanced toward his son. Inches away from Logan's face, Robert's eyes darkened and he dropped his voice to a deadly whisper, "you can't run from it."

"Bobby!" Chief Garcia's voice startled Logan as his father whipped his head around. "Take two steps back with your hands up."

"I'm not armed, Carlos," Robert replied calmly, turning his gaze back to Logan who was frozen in place. "Just giving my son some parting advice." Putting his hands up, Robert took a step back. "You can't control it, either," he continued. "It's pity, really. Such a pretty girl. You should give the poor thing a chance and end it now. You're too much like your old man."

With that, Robert turned on his heel, pushed past the officers, and sprinted out of the house. Logan was rooted to the floor as the officers pursued his father out of the house, gripped with the fear that his father was right.

* * *

><p>"Bro! Bro, wake up!"<p>

Logan groaned and opened his eyes to find Kendall literally jumping on his bed at seven in the morning.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan mumbled into his pillow.

Kendall stopped jumping to land directly on top of Logan. "We're officially brothers today!" he exclaimed, the joy evident in his voice. "Get up, get up, get up! We need to be at the courthouse by eight so you can tell the judge you agree to be adopted."

Logan hid his head under his pillow as Katie stumbled into Logan and Kendall's room rubbing her eyes. "Why are you yelling at seven am?" she demanded sleepily. "And what are you two doing?" Katie laughed at the sight of Kendall lying on top of a clearly protesting Logan.

"I'm snuggling with my little brother," Kendall declared, wrapping his arms around Logan whose complaints were muffled by the pillow. "Come join us, baby sister."

Katie giggled and crawled onto the bed next to her two big brothers. Lying down beside Logan, she pulled the pillow off of his head to reveal his face. Even in his tired state, Katie could see his annoyance was all for show. The huge grin dominating Logan's face gave away how completely content he was with his position.

"Hey, Kit Kat," Logan whispered.

"Hey, big brother," Katie whispered back, causing Logan's grin to grow impossibly bigger.

During the past few months when Logan was living with the Knights, his face and other injuries had healed. Logan looked happier and healthier than ever now that he had escaped his abusive home environment. Katie had considered Logan, and Carlos and James for that matter, her big brothers her entire life. She was beyond ecstatic that today Logan would officially be joining their family. The circumstances were tragic, and the fact that Robert Mitchell had yet to be tracked down was terrifying, but Katie wasn't about to let anything ruin today.

Logan had finally convinced Kendall to get off of him and was showered and dressed when he heard familiar voices downstairs. Excited, Logan hurried down to find James and Carlos talking to Mrs. Knight in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Logan asked.

"We're coming with you to the courthouse!" Carlos answered. "Did you really think we'd miss this?"

"I'm so jealous you and Kendall get to be brothers," James smiled as he ruffled Logan's hair.

Logan slapped James' hand away with a half-hearted, "Quit it, Jay." He was far too happy to be annoyed with anything today.

"Would you boys like some breakfast before we have to leave? There's still time." Mrs. Knight asked from stove where she had pancakes cooking.

Carlos and James eagerly took seats at the kitchen table and were joined by Kendall and Katie who had followed the delicious smell downstairs. Logan, however, shyly made his way over Mrs. Knight and wrapped her in a hug.

When Jennifer pulled away Logan saw the tears shining in her eyes. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Mrs. Knight fixed her gaze on Logan. "Are you one hundred percent certain about this, Logan?" she asked.

Logan nodded earnestly, "I have never been more sure about something in my life."

Jennifer pulled Logan in for another hug as her tears threatened to spill over.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too… Mom," Logan whispered back.

* * *

><p>As soon the door to the courtroom shut behind them, Logan found himself wrapped in hug from Kendall that Mrs. Knight and Katie quickly joined.<p>

They stayed like that for minute, all trying and failing to hold back tears, when the sound of a shutter interrupted them. They pulled away to see James smiling sheepishly and holding his camera.

"I figured you'd like to be able to look back on this moment," he shrugged.

Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded, "Thank you, James."

"I'm so glad we were here for this!" Carlos was jumping in place barely containing his excitement.

"Yea," Kendall laughed, "Even after almost getting thrown out of the courtroom."

The rest of the group laughed as Carlos turned bright red. He had, in fact, been threatened with removal by the judge after calling out, "I object!" during one of the preceding cases that morning.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud," Carlos muttered.

"You know," Katie interrupted Carlos' embarrassment. "I'm really glad that was the first time I was in a court room. For something happy, you know? I always thought it'd be after one of you four did something illegal."

"Katie!" Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos protested while Katie just shrugged.

"It seemed likely!" Katie defended laughing.

"Hey… Mom?" Logan ventured, still shaking his head at his younger sister.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and beamed, thrilled to hear Logan refer to his mother as "mom."

"Yes, Logan?"

"What time is your shift today?"

"Not until four, why?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"There's um… there's kind of one more thing I wanted to do while we're here."

Logan felt the blush creeping up the back of his neck as five pairs of eyes were turned to him.

"If, uh, if it's okay with you, that is…" Logan trailed off unsure of himself.

"Well, what did you want to do, sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight encouraged.

"I wanted to change my name," Logan blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"You mean… to Logan Knight?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Logan Mitchell Knight," Logan clarified. "It just… seems right that way." Logan shrugged and ducked his head to hide the blush that had taken over his face.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight gently used her finger to lift Logan's chin and look him in the eye, "That would mean the world to me."

"To us." Kendall declared, tightening his grip on Logan's shoulders while Katie nodded enthusiastically.

Logan just smiled in response.

* * *

><p>"Dude I just don't understand why you like the Red Sox," Logan shook his head as he and Carlos were heading in from lacrosse practice.<p>

"Because I hate the Yankees," Carlos replied as if it were obvious.

"Yea, so do I, but that doesn't mean I like the Sox! Come on, what about the Twins?"

"Of course I'm a Twins fan! Twins all the way, man. I'm just saying, between the Yankees or the Red Sox, I choose Boston."

"Who says you have to choose?"

"Everyone!" Carlos was getting exasperated as Logan just shook his head and pulled open the door to the locker room.

Logan and Carlos walked to their lockers to meet up with James who was also in the locker room after baseball practice. Kendall didn't play a spring sport because he preferred to focus on hockey. Usually he stayed after school to work out, but today he was home with Katie.

Logan, Carlos, and James were just about to leave the locker room when Logan's phone rang. After a quick glance at the caller ID, Logan answered the phone.

"What's up bro?"

However, instead of Kendall's voice, Logan was answered with Katie's sobs.

"Logan! Where are you?"

"Kit Kat!" Logan's voice rose as panic began to overtake him. "What's wrong? Where's Kendall?"

"He's outside," Katie choked out, "Some guys are out there. I think it's Sean but I don't know. Kendall gave me his phone and told me to call you and lock the door. Logan hurry I think Kendall's in trouble!"

"Kit Kat stay inside, okay? And keep the door locked. I'm coming."

With that, Logan hung up the phone, pulled his switchblade out of his bag, and stashed it in the back of his jeans while turning to Carlos and James who had already mimicked his actions with their own switchblades.

"Sean and his crew crossed the pond. Kendall has Katie locked in the house and he's outside with them. Let's go."

Without another word, Logan flipped up his hood and left the locker room in a dead sprint with Carlos and James right on his heels.

The short walk to the Knight's house went even faster with the adrenaline pumping through Logan, Carlos, and James' veins propelling their sprint the whole way. They reached Kendall to find him in a stand off with Sean who was flanked by four of his friends. They were outnumbered.

Hearing his friends' footsteps behind him, Kendall suppressed a smirk.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to leave, Sean," Kendall began only to be cut off by Sean's laugh.

"Or what, Knight? And where do you expect us to go, back to that crazy bastard Danny? Oh no… if Danny thinks he can take our turf then we're taking yours."

"Hey," Kendall held his hands up, "If you're too much of a pussy to face that idiot, it's not our problem. Want me to call your mommy and tell her about the mean bullies?"

Kendall's mouth never was good at keeping him out of trouble. Sean screwed up his face in rage and lunged at Kendall, but Logan was faster. Once the two boys tumbled to the ground, all hell broke loose.

Kendall, Carlos, and James each found themselves indiscriminately throwing punches at one of Sean's crew, only focused on inflicting as much pain as possible. Logan was taking on Sean and his best friend Ryan at the same time after Ryan had pulled Logan off of Sean.

Through the flying fists, Kendall looked up to see Logan wrestle Sean to the ground once again only to have Ryan deliver a swift kick to Logan's abs, flipping Logan off of Sean. With a yell, Kendall gave his opponent Mike the hardest uppercut to the jaw he could manage and threw himself at Ryan.

Kendall was struggling to gain the advantage with Ryan on the ground when a Sean's terrified shriek of "stop!" stopped them.

Kendall looked up to find James pinning Seamus to the ground with his fist poised, Carlos rubbing his neck and glaring after Brendan had released his headlock, and Mike knocked out on the ground.

However it was Logan who drew everyone's attention. With his knee digging into Sean's chest and his switchblade pressed to Sean's throat, Logan's face was filled with a fury that made even Kendall shudder.

"We'll leave! We're going, I promise! Just let me go!" Sean was stumbling over his words in fear and his rush to appease Logan.

"If you ever cross the pond again," Logan growled, "We're not letting you go."

"Never!" Sean was borderline hysterical. "We won't come back, just get off of me!"

Logan pushed off of Sean and seethed in silence while they collected Mike and disappeared down the block. It wasn't until Sean and his friends were out of sight that James dared to speak.

"Kendall, did you knock Mike out?"

Kendall shrugged, "I guess so. I was more focused on getting to Ryan."

Logan looked up at that and caught Kendall's eye. Immediately his face softened and the terrifying rage melted away. "Thanks, bro." Logan breathed.

Kendall tried to smile in return and winced. His lip was swollen and bleeding, and he wouldn't be surprised if at least one of his eyes was black. James, Carlos, and Logan were in similar conditions. Carlos' nose had a steady stream of blood flowing from it, Logan had a nasty, bloody scrape on his left cheek in addition to a swollen lip, and James' eye was already almost swollen shut. All of their knuckles were cut and bleeding and Kendall knew there were countless bruises he couldn't see.

Gingerly, the four boys walked back to the house to clean themselves up.

Kendall knocked on the door and softly called out to Katie. "Hey, baby sister, it's safe now. You can open the door."

The door flung open and Katie launched herself into Kendall's arms, still crying. Kendall rubbed her back soothingly and turned to look at Logan, James, and Carlos reminding them without words.

This is what they were fighting for.


End file.
